Foldable furniture is an important category of modern furniture. It is quite popular due to the characteristics like simple shape, multi-functions, easy to use, dual-usage for home or travel, convenient to disassemble and fold, occupies less space, etc. Existing foldable furniture is almost the ones with single purpose, such as a foldable chair. In order to utilize resources better, people started to develop multiuse foldable furniture, such as the furniture which can be folded into a chair or a table. For example, Chinese utility model patent publication number CN200947935Y discloses a multiuse furniture, the two sides of the back frame thereof are respectively hinged with an armrest frame, and a transverse supporting rod is fixedly connected respectively to the middle of the back frame and the middle of the armrest frame, a back plate is arranged between the top beam of the back frame and the supporting rod, a seat plate is arranged below the supporting rod, and the back plate is movably connected with the seat plate and the back frame. The multiuse furniture can be conveniently assembled into a seat or a table, and folded into a flat shape when not in use, thus, is convenient for centralized stacking and transporting.
The existing multiuse foldable furniture still has the problems like being inconvenient to fold, having large size in the folded state, inflexible conversion between various usage states, etc.